


how much she likes him

by writer19 (readerRS)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Hinayachi - Freeform, Kissing, Light Angst, Living Together, yachi being bold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readerRS/pseuds/writer19
Summary: Yachi isn't the most overtly affectionate, which makes Hinata question their relationship. When he voices his concerns she does her best to show him how much she really cares.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 29





	how much she likes him

It was a typical night in for Yachi and Hinata. They were watching TV, nothing particularly interesting but enough to hold her attention, with a good bit of space between them. He’d finished eating already and Yachi got up to put their plates away as she put her last piece of food in her mouth. 

She returned to her spot a few minutes later. Not focused on the show, Hinata’s mind wandered. He wondered when it had gotten so cold between them, when they’d both gotten used to it, why neither of them tried to maintain the warmth they used to have. 

He turned the TV off abruptly, drawing Yachi’s attention. “Do you like me at all?” Hinata’s voice, so small and sad, made her get closer to him without thinking.

“Of course I do.” She put a hand on his face so he’d look at her. He kept his gaze to the floor, avoiding Yachi’s eyes.

“You don’t act like it.” 

Hinata always reached for her. He always started kisses and dances and everything else they did together. Yachi rarely denied him but sometimes he felt like if he didn’t start anything then they wouldn’t even be dating. Lost in his thoughts, he hadn’t realized how long they’d been sitting like that until he felt the warmth of her hand disappear. She leaned in to give him a peck on the lips and pulled away, a faint blush on her cheeks.

“That’s all? You like me that much?” Hinata teased, mood lifting at the sweet gesture. It was more than he expected but he couldn’t help hoping for more. She gave him a small smile, a glint in her eyes as she quickly moved to straddle him, gently resting her hands on his shoulders. 

Before Hinata could express his shock, Yachi kissed him again. Every other thought left his head as he pulled her closer and she ran her hands through his hair.

Her tongue ran across his lower lip and Hinata immediately opened his mouth in response, sighing when he felt her deepen the kiss. Yachi grabbed his hands and put them on her hips as she rolled them, making him groan.

She moved back slightly, out of breath. Hinata’s hands moved to Yachi’s waist, steadying her as her lips brushed his ear. She whispered “I like you this much,” before kissing him again.


End file.
